Wolfenstein Universe
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Major AU! The war is over...the Nazi's won...but B.J. Blazkowicz isn't done...and neither are the crystal gems... HALLOWEEN CONTEST INFO INSIDE!


Wolfenstein Universe

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'll be briefly breaking my Hiatus and having a Halloween contest. I'll be posting Halloween themed stories, horror themed, or one's that end with a cliff-hanger! The story that gets the most reviews, will be the one I update on Halloween!(and maybe a few other surprises. heh. heh.)**

 **And don't forget to check out my new "Shake Up the Falls" Challenge!**

…...

...The Earth 5,000 years ago...

"Pearl hold on!" Shouts Rose as she uses all her strength to keep her second in command from flying into the Black Sun.

Rose watches as all of Homeworld's entire army/fleet gets sucked up...as well as most of her Crystal Gems!

Rose cursed to herself. _you stupid Thule! what were you thinking! you doomed your entire civilization! Maybe even all gems and humans! And for what? To satisfy your lust for power?_

Rose had to cut short her inner-rant...for just as quickly as the Black Sun had appeared...it had vanished...

For better or for worse...the war was over that day. Homeworld lost 9/10's of their forces that day...AND two of their three remaining Diamonds...they threw in the towel and fled... Not that it did the Crystal Gems much good at that point...Rose, Pearl, and Garnet were all that was left...it wouldn't be until many years later that they find Amethyst...

As for the Thule?...They were extinct...all that remained of their once great civilization was scraps and ruins...which unfortunately for the human race..would be more than enough for a certain Reich...

…..U.S. 1948...

Rose watched the Mushroom cloud rise over the horizon in horror. She shook her head. "We should've done something...we could've stopped this" When they'd heard of a new human war; they did what they always did: stay of it, since it was a strictly human affair.

But this time was different...these Nazis were monsters! The atrocities they'd committed...their were no words to describe it! Plus, their ideology was too similar to Homeworlds...it was discomforting...

Sadly, by the time they'd learned all this...it had been too late. The European theater had already ended in a complete Nazi victory. And the Nazis were already establishing Beachheads on the East coast of America, and the American government was already capitulating.

And so here they were; protecting a swarm of refugees from the Nazi advance- "Rose! 10 'o' clock!" Shouts Garnet. Rose immediately floats toward said position and deflects the energy blast back at the mega tank, causing it to explode.

"We got another bomb!" Shouts Garnet. Rose tosses garnet through the air, and lands her on the incoming atomic bomb precisely. Garnet is quick to use her lightning powers to disable the bomb, land, use her powers to re-arm the bomb, then throw it at the German army-

 **BOOM!**

Former Scientific director Robert Oppenheimer, looks at the mushroom cloud as he and the renmants of the american government fled to the crystal Gems territory. _They have become like death...destroyer of worlds._ He can't help but think...

...

It took a whole week, but the Nazis finally asked for a ceasefire. Under negotiations it was 'agreed' that the 'american govenrment(or what was left of it anyway) would be allowed to keep California, Oregon, and Washington.

Some urged the Gems to lead them and take the fight to the Nazis. But the Nazis were quick to threaten to bomb their own civilian districts if she did that. Not wanting to cause more senseless death, Rose agreed to the ceasefire and would not lead the humans.

And like that...the war was over...for now...

...Off the Coast of California...

"Hey look! Someone is here!" Shouts a fisherman as they fish a man out of the water. "Get him to the hospital! He's fading fast!" One of the fisherman assistants happens to glance at the mans dog-tags. _B.J. Blazkowicz?...huh, strange name._.. He thinks to himself...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
